1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel having a curved display surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a known method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel having a curved display surface, a liquid crystal display panel is formed as a flat plate by using two flexible substrates made of plastic, after which it is adhered to a curved surface, i.e. an outwardly curved surface of a base member, such that it extends over the curved surface.
Since the liquid crystal display panel manufactured by such a method requires that a base member having a curved surface be employed in order to make the display surface curved, this results in a high manufacturing cost.
Further, since the liquid crystal display panel is forcibly curved by an external force generated as a result of the adhesion of the display panel initially in the form of a flat plate to the curved surface of the base member, the gap between the two substrates of the panel becomes undesirably narrow at the central region of the display surface of the panel, resulting in degradation of display quality.